The Jilliam Unscene Wedding Night
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: In honor of William and Julia's 4th anniversary, I decided to write a scene that we didn't get to see. Enjoy.


Wanted to write this fanfic in honor of William & Julia's Wedding Anniversary! Enjoy!

….

(Murdoch's Suite)

As they unlock the door to their new home, William picks her up bridal style and spins her around. He then places her gently on the ground and they begin to kiss like crazy. Julia wraps her arms around his neck really tight while William begins to unbutton her dress, and grabs the edge of the door and closes it. They continue kissing when Julia says "get me out of this dress, William" and turns around. He continues to unbutton the buttons with stubbiness. Julia giggles "William it's ok, we're married now and have all our life to make love."

The dress falls to the floor and Julia steps out of it and turns around. "I'm just a little nervous, Julia. I have never…" he says and rubs his forehead.

"William…it's ok. Are you nervous you won't be able to perform?"

He nods

"William, don't worry…I know you'll do great…" she says seductively and kisses him while taking off his tie.

They continue kissing while Julia takes off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt. As his shirt falls she can't believe how muscular he is. She turns around and unlaces her corset and it falls on the floor along with her dress. She takes off her shoes and turns around looking at William, whose eyes are so full of lust. No man has ever looked at her like that before. She begins to unbutton his pants and pushes them down and he steps out of them and takes off his shoes.

They continue to kiss and smile at each other with "I love you's." Julia places her hands at his waist and finds the hemline of his undershirt and scrunches it up and lifts it over his head.

She steps back and places her hands on his chest and notices his scars from previous accidents in the past. She continues looking at his bare chest, and can hear William moaning. "I was right, all that cycling has paid you're benefit."

William grabs her face and kisses her and sticks his tongue in her mouth and she does the same. William lets go of her face and places kisses from her lips to her neck to her chest, then down her body. Julia puts her hands in his hair and moans while he grabs one of her legs and unhooks the stocking and pulls them off her. He does the same with the other leg and Julia's head falls back and moans "oh, William."

He grabs her bloomers and pull them down and looks up at Julia, and she knows what he's going ask so she nods and he begins kissing her womanly area which makes her moan even louder. He kisses back up her body when Julia asks "William where did you learn how to do that?" "I can read." They both giggle and kiss again

Julia does what William did to her and kisses him from his lips, to his neck, chest and down his body. She than grabs the waistband of his underwear and pushes them down, and he steps out of them. She gets up and stands back and looks at him with lust. Everything about his body was amazing. Darcy and the other men she has been with body has never looked so sexy compared to William's. She approaches him and lifts her arms up and he grabs the hemline of her camisole and lifts it over her head.

They both take a stand back and look at each other in lust. William thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She undo's her hair and approaches him,

"Have you ever seen a naked woman before, William?"

"Other than on the morgue slab…no"

They start caressing each other's body. Julia then grabs William's left hand and places it on her right breast, which makes them both moan and then they kiss like crazy.

"William?"

"Mmm"

"I so want you right now"

"I want you too"

He grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist, not letting go of her lips and places her gently on the bed.

They continue to caress and kiss each other. Julia than grabs William's face and nods at him William spreads her legs and gently moves over and enters into her, which makes them both moan. They are forehead to forehead and look into each other's eyes, while moaning and kissing.

When looking into each other's eyes they see their past from the moment they first met, to when they went to the electricity demonstration. To when they had a fight about the man who hanged himself because he was homosexual. To William sees Julia with her hair down for the first time and knows that was the moment when he fell in love with her.

To when they were taking dance lessons and the detective almost killed her, he was so scared he lost her. To when he and her were dancing together and the world stopped for them. To their science experiment and their first kiss and they almost made love.

"Oh, William"

To the sad moment when they first broke up and them getting back together. To when he came home alive from Britain after saving the Queen. To finding out her abortion made her sterile and she left and then got engaged to Darcy and was married to him, which was the hardest year of his life.

"Harder, William. Please."

To finding out James Gilles buried her alive, to when she told him that her and Darcy had parted and their reunion again.

"Don't stop, please. Oh William."

To when they were courting again and she was fighting for a divorce. To when he first saw her naked by mistake at the nude colony. To spending the night at the hotel. To when he was fighting to find evidence to save her from being hanged. To when they sort of broke up than reunited and wanted to start afresh. To when she saved him from drowning. To when they went to the night club and finding evidence to figure out a murder. To when he proposed but she said no. To when they found out it was Leslie keeping them apart, to finally proposing to each other.

They both were so close and kept on remembering the days of when they were engaged. To when she was in jail again for the woman's rights rally and he went to see her, to when they planned the wedding, to finally getting married an at that moment they both climaxed together and held each other. Julia began crying with happy tears and William was concerned he had hurt her, but she assured him they were happy tears and it was amazing. That brought a smile to his face and they both kissed and held each other and fell asleep in bliss.

The End


End file.
